In various countries Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) frequencies used by DETC receivers and DECT transmitters may be very close to the frequencies utilized by second generation (2G), third generation (3G) and even fourth generation (4G) cellular networks.
Some products (such as Home Automation controller/concentrator) may have both DECT transceivers (for Home Automation control purposes) and cellular transceivers (for emergency calls to service center) integrated in the same box. This may cause severe interference problems.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient device for mitigating these interference problems.